Perfect
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: I don't know what Dean was looking for with these girls but I didn't really care, I got to torture them endlessly and thats the only thing I cared about, that was until victim 13 came in and changed everything...
1. Put to sleep

**Chapter 1 Put to sleep**

He came towards me with the needle and I just knew that it was finally the end. I had been here for about six months and finally I had reached my expiry date, I didn't wanna look at him but my silver pools gave me no choice, they wouldn't look anywhere else but his handsome face. This torture palace had become a home to me and now I was going to be just another nameless peice of trash dumped in a gutter. At least my death would be humane, at least thats what Seth told me. The deadly cock-tail in the needle would quickly and efficiantly end my life. He paused for a moment, just staring at me hoping that I would show some kind of emotion or sign that the needle wasn't needed. I don't know what he was expecting me to do, since I had tried to escape many times before, he had had enough so he broke my leg, the bones had healed but thanks to the lack of medical training, they had set wrong and walking was no longer an option for me, at least not at fast pace. Basically I wouldn't be escaping anytime soon, it was the reason my legs weren't bound to the chair, just my arms. I had proven from his black eye that I could strike faster than he could, even if my vision was blurred.

"Do you have any last words Raven?"

Raven. I knew it was my name, the one my Mama had given me when I was born but it sounded foreign to me, perhaps it was because for the last six months I had only ever been called bitch or slut.

"How's bout, untie my damn hands so I can ram that needle through your eyesocket, hows that for last words"

Seth shook his head, in the time I had been here I wasn't like his other victims, he had said so many times and I knew this was the end for me so why should I try and talk him out of it, we both knew that needle was going into my arm and I would be dead before I hit the ground.

"I don't want to do this Raven"

"Then don't, it's not like you only have one option"

The needle seemed to waver for a moment, my hope had vanished a long time ago, long before this even happened.

He put the needle down for a moment, his face gently cupping my cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to put you to sleep Raven"

"Do what you have to Seth. It won't change nothin"

Seth stepped away from me, his green eyes peering down the body that he had made a mess of. Cut marks all over the tattoos I was so proud of, burns and scars spread out like puzzle peices, I used to have a body that most people would kill for, a fact that many other people had said, now I had a body that fit my current state, bruised and broken beyond repair. Maybe the deadly cock-tail was a blessing in disguise, at least I would be out of pain and away from Seth. That thought made me sad, as fucked up as it was, in the time I had been here and between the torture, I liked him. I know it's messed up but I wasn't exactly what you would call sane. Even before this I wasn't exactly the sanest of people. Moving on. His hands touched my face again,

"I have to put you down Raven"

"Ok" I guess I had gone through the five stages of grief, and now I was at acceptance. At least I would well and truely be free. "Tell me Seth, will it be instant?"

"No"

I actually laughed, only a little one before the coughing started, being in this condition wasn't exactly ideal and shockingly I was more surprised that I didn't get sick sooner, more shocked that the first time I got sick, Seth actually stopped the torture and nursed me back to health. Now I realise that it was only so he could torture me further but still it was oddly nice.

"True to your nature huh, nothin is fast, it's all drawn out"

"I'm sorry Raven"

"You will be if you put that needle in my damn arm" I don't know where the odd threat came from, but I felt it inside me that ball of...evil, it was the only way to describe it, if that sharp point touched me in any way, I was going to take great pleasure in ripping his head off with my bare hands. Fear seemed to etch into his face for a moment before he slapped me right across my gaunt face. A little bit of blood drawing from my lips.

"I'm glad I'm putting you down bitch, you deserve to die"

"Funny Seth, cause so do you" I lept from my chair, as he was struggling with the concept of putting me down, I had been busy working my hands from the several knots he had latched on me. I landed on him painfully, my hands instantly going for the needle, he was stronger than I was and easily he pinned me to the ground, then something happened that I wasn't ready for, I grabbed his throat and easily lifted his body off me as though he weighed nothing. I was on my feet and his body was in the air as my hand just kept getting tighter around his throat. I was a strong woman for a tiny five-three, but Seth went six-two and it just wasn't logical that I could lift him off his feet by his throat and yet thats exactly what I was doing. He tried to get free, tried to struggle his way from it but it only meant my hand squeezed tighter until his face turned a deep shade of blue. I saw his life flash before his eyes, whatever he had been looking for in me, he had found and he didn't like it. I thought for a second that I would choke the last bit of life from my captor and walk out of here and go back to my family. Instead the harsh prick whistled in my throat, my hand finally releasing Seth from my grip, his deadly cock-tail sticking out from my neck. It took effect sooner than he thought, my body turned numb and I fell to the floor, I could feel the life oozing from pores as he got his breath back. So after all my effort to stay alive, this was how it ended, my body on a basement floor as poison swept throughout my veins shutting down my vital organs. At least I had inflicted a little bit of pain on the way out. At least...


	2. Not what I expected

**Chapter 2 Not what I expected**

 **Six months earlier...**

"Have you found her yet Dean?" The harsh voice made Dean Ambrose cringe, he had spent most of his life fighting so he wasn't a man to cringe at much, but that cold voice made his heart slip into his boots. He only had limited time, he knew that but still he was determined to suceed. No matter what.

"Not yet" Dean admitted waiting for the backlash of failure.

"Why not?"

"We are close..." "Really? Because your notes say that victim number twelve barely made it past level three"

"Yes thats true but victim eleven made it to level nine, we are close I swear it"

Nothing was said for a moment letting Dean's heart slip further into his shoes, the heavy silence weighed him down knowing that with each un-spoken word he was close to being replaced. Not something that he wanted in this world.

"You have one more chance Dean, victim thirteen better be the one or perhaps we'll see if we can change you. Now get out of my sight, I don't want to see you again until you have bought me a sucessful subject"

Dean let out a breath, one more chance or he would be next on the table. It wasn't something he could afford, not when he was so close.

Seth Rollins checked himself over in the mirror, hoping he looked attractive enough to pull in another woman, he looked good enough in his black dress pants and navy shirt, his black and blonde hair pulled into a bun. Dean said that they needed another woman tonight, and if she wasn't the one then they were both on the chopping block. Seth never asked questions about what Dean was looking for with these girls, he didn't really care. All he knew was he got to torture them endlessly and hear them scream for hours on end, looking at the man no one would think about asking him about the missing women, he was simply to attractive to torture, rape and kill. Why would he need to do those horrible things when he could have any woman he wanted. Dean came up behind him, his blue eyes scouring over him critically, Dean wasn't usually present when Seth went about choosing his victims, but this time Dean insisted on coming to the bar where Seth hunted his next meal.

"Do you really need to come Dean?"

"Yes" Dean snapped "I told you Rollins, I'm coming whether you like it or not."

There weren't many options at the bar which made Dean's mood worse, every woman he looked over made him scowl further. They all looked the same, in the time that Seth had been working, he had had almost every sample of woman that was created. Slim, fat, tall, short. Blondes, brunettes and red-heads. Virgins, sluts, they had all come across Seth and his destructive path, now as Dean saw, there weren't many left to choose from. He was about to tell Seth to have fun and he would leave him to it until he saw her across the way, a tattooed ravenette sitting at the bar with a drink doing a crossword.

Dean just stared at her raw beauty, tattoos all down her arms shining in the bar light, dark hair with ringlets of silver. She looked up at the barman for a moment, a smile breaking on her face.

"I found her" Dean breathed, barely able to look away from the woman, he wasn't sure what it was but he knew he had found victim thirteen, his sucess.

Seth followed his gaze to the woman, his eyes rolling in annoyance. "Trust me you don't want her, she's the weakest"

"How do you know that?"

Seth wasn't sure why but from just looking at her, he didn't like her. Something just made want to punch her in the face.

"Girls like her go through all the body modifications so everyone will think they're badass then as soon as you touch 'em, they break down. It's nothing but a wasted night"

Dean kept glaring at the girl, his mind ticking over wondering what to do. "She's the one" Dean decided, "Grab her and if she's weak like you say then at least you'll have fun getting rid of her"

Seth grumbled but didn't question Dean further, instead he put on his game face and went towards the bar.

Seth sat down near her, still wanting to punch her in the face for an unknown reason. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that she didn't even look up, she was too busy doing her crossword. With other victims it was easy to pick them up, as soon as he sat down they flocked to him, this girl had no idea about his presence. Seth got up and took a seat next to her, his throat clearing so she would look up, for a moment his words were halted, instead of normal coloured eyes, these ones were a peircing silver. They matched the ringlets in her hair, he didn't know if they were contacts or not but they suited her.

"Yeah you have to actually say words or nothin will happen"

"Sorry, may I buy you a drink?"

"Nope. Mainly cause I all ready have one"

"When that one is done? May I buy you one?"

"Sure" She took her drink and skulled it back, "There you go mystery man, all gone"

Seth called the bar man over, "One beer and whatever the lady is having"

"One beer and one vanilla coke"

"I don't drink" She offered when Seth looked at her oddly,

"Then why are you in a bar?"

"Believe it or not, but it's quieter here than it is at home"

"That really doesn't make sense" Seth smiled at her as the drinks were set down, it was only luck that the barman had put them down wrong, Seth quickly slipped the pill into her drink and slid it towards her, it wouldn't take long for the effects to show.

"So can I know your name?" Seth asked handing her the drink, in the space of three seconds her face had changed from happy to angry and the next thing Seth knew the drink was all over his lap.

"Try that again and I'll do more than throw a drink" She snapped angrily before grabbing her crossword and stalking from the bar.

Raven had barely made it out the door of the bar when the bottle came from no-where. It smacked her right in the back of the head making her body fall into an abyss. She had avoided the date-rape drug only to be clubbed from behind by an un-known assailant. She assumed it was the dick from the bar, some men really didn't like rejection.

When her eyes pulled themselves open, she found her naked body sitting on a chair, limbs tied down securely with a thumping headache. The gag in her mouth made it hard to breath or maybe that was the head wound, she wasn't sure. Things were still hazy so she concentrated on the only thing she could, getting that damn gag out of her mouth. With a little bit furious struggling, she finally got it free, she let out a satisfyed breath. She knew that things were only going to get worse but for right now, she was content, just having that gag free made the headache ease.

"You're awake" A soft voice cut through her, her head jerked up to find the same guy that had tried to put the pill in her drink. "How did you get the gag off?"

"Well it wasn't easy but as always, I got there"

He eyed her for a moment before deciding to let it go. "You know if you had just drunk the coke, you wouldn't of been slapped with a bottle"

"I like being difficult"

"Clearly" He let out a grin before grabbing a chair and sitting in front of her, "You don't seem very concerned that you're here"

"Bad shit happens to me all the time, I'm kinda used to it"

"I doubt this ever happens to you, for tonight you will be left alone, tomorrow night however the torture begins,"

"Ok" Raven tried to shrug but the binds stopped that, from the look on her face she didn't really care about the torture.

"Thats it? Just ok? No screaming or pleading?"

"Like I said, I'm used to it. Hey do you have any food? I'm really hungry"

"You're meant to be begging for mercy not snacks" Seth was starting to get angry again, it was like she wasn't taking this seriously, like it was just a game and she would soon be free.

"Well I guess you're not as awesome as the other bastards that have screwed me over, the pricks at the nuthouse gave me pizza, the asshole that groomed me for two years took me on a picnic"

"I have some week old doughnuts in the fridge" Seth found himself saying before he could stop it.

"Sweet! Now this torture"

Seth swore angrily before just punching her in the cheek, the crack under his knuckles made him very pleased. The chair toppled over, her head hit the ground painfully as the stars returned at full force. Seth picked up the chair,

"Now do you understand that this isn't a game?"

"I never thought it was" Raven heaved a breath before looking at her captor, "Am I going to die here?"

"Yes"

"And there is no way that I'm leavin here on my own free will? The only way I leave is in a body bag right?"

"Yes"

Raven pursed her lips together in thought before breaking out into a smile "Sweet"

"You're happy that you're going to die?"

"No of course not, I don't wanna die but if thats the only way I'm leavin, it means that I don't have to worry about things I say and do." She spat out some blood on his shoes before those silver eyes glared straight through him. "By the way, you punch like a bitch"

Seth laid into her again, fists flying as the painful screams echoed in his ears, somewhere through the flurry of hits, Raven passed out.


	3. Level 1

**Chapter 3 Level 1**

Raven really thought she would never wake up. She remembered the mystery man laying into her painfully, punching and kicking any part of her as hard as he could, after a while her body just gave out from the pain.

"Ow, it feels like I've done ten rounds with Ali"

"Do I punch like a bitch now?"

"Yep cause if it was Ali, I wouldn't be awake" She tried to smirk at him but her face was so swollen she could barely talk, somehow the words managed to come out, a little distorted in her ears but still they came. From what she could feel her right eye had closed over from the swelling, her other eye only a little black. Clearly the man had some rage.

"Always have a smart answer don't you?" He let out a laugh "I cannot wait to break you"

"Good luck with that cause I'm not easily broken"

"They all say that and within days they are begging me for freedom, offering me everything under the sun just to live another day"

"Do you realise that you could see a Doctor right, for your 'problem'" Raven tried to do air quotes but her hands were hard to raise. Still he got the message.

"And what problem would that be Raven?"

"How you can only get it up by torturing people, I'm sure any Doctor would be willing to give you some blue pills to make things work normally"

Seth shook his head, he wished he could start breaking her now but for the moment he had to wait for Dean. "Ok that's enough talking outta you" He shoved the gag back in her mouth hard, as though he was trying to shove the whole thing down her throat. Raven gasped for a moment before remembering her trick. With that same frustrated rummaging, she managed to spit the gag out.

"If you spit the gag out again, you're gonna wish I had killed you"

Raven just rolled her eyes as the basement came alive again with an excited voice.

"Is she awake?"

"Yeah, come and see her" Seth muttered hoping that Dean would change his mind about her and just let him kill her all ready.

Heavy footsteps trampled down the stairs, followed by that excited voice. "How did she get the gag out?"

"Don't know, don't care but if she don't keep it in" Seth shot her a death glare.

"Can I at least know who you people are cause thats the only thing confusing me"

"I'm Seth and that's Dean"

"And that doesn't make it better, huh really thought it would"

"Can I break her yet?" Seth asked somewhat pleadingly, he badly wanted to get rid of her as fast possible.

"She's quite a beauty don't you think?" Dean asked ignoring Seth, his blue eyes were too busy scouring down her tattooed frame,

"You know I'm right here, right? Don't be talkin about me as though I'm invisible"

Dean smirked at her "You are quite beauty, tell me something, is your beauty real or plastic?"

"Do you mean do I have magazine tits? No, the only mods to my body are my tattoos and peircings"

Dean bit his lip in thought, "Remember the rules Seth but other than that, have fun" Dean bent down and stroked her face gently "Hopefully my dear, I'll be seeing you soon"

Raven snapped her jaws like a wild animal, trying like hell to bite his damn finger off. Dean just laughed, patting her on the head as though she was an animal.

That sick grin returned to Seth's face as Dean finally left them alone. "You know I usually rape my victims, but you aren't good enough for me"

"You know I should be relieved but really, I'm just offended. You'd be lucky to have someone like me Seth"

He started laughing, laughing so hard even Raven had to look at him like he was a nut-case, not that she could judge, not after what the judge had said to her. Seth ignored her, he merely went about rummaging in his tool box. He let a triumphant yelp when he found his prized pliers.

"Guess what I'm doing" Seth leered at her snapping those pliers together, Raven could guess, but for the first time since she had been here, she knew it was best to keep her mouth shut.

"Aw, no witty come-back? No smart-ass answer?"

Those pliers snapped again, she knew what he wanted, a plea to not do this, begging to keep that cold metal off her skin. Seth attached them to the first earring in her ear, a small ring right at the top of her ear. A hiss of pain swept down her frame, still she refused any kind of begging. With a vicious pull he yanked the earring right out of her flesh, a scream bounced around the room while the blood piled down her ear, all ready the pliers were at the next earring, Raven knew that eventually all thirty earrings were gonna be pulled out.

"Beg me to stop"

"Fuck off" Raven let out just before the blood curdling scream hit Seth's ear drums. The metal made a slight dinging sound as it hit the floor, more blood gushing down her ear. Seth didn't give her time to used to the pain, he pulled out three more making her scream until she thought her heart would burst from it's prison.

"Beg me to stop" Seth hissed in her ear, the pliers all ready half-way down her bloody ear.

"Fuck you"

He had to give the girl credit, he truely thought she would beg him to stop by now. Seth attached the pliers again and ripped out the remaining ten earrings, one after another a scream burst from her vocal chords. By the time he had finished with one ear, her ear was more blood than it was flesh, the pain wouldn't stop it's movement within her body, she kept trying to thrash her body around but the binds only made it worse.

"I have a question" Raven gasped trying to rid the pain and the blood pouring onto her naked breasts. "What happens when your victim don't peircings? Do you just put them in to take them out?"

Seth wrenched her head back, a fistfull of her black and silver hands twisting in his bloody hands. "I would be less worried about the others and more worried about what happens when I run out of earrings. Unless you wanna beg me to stop now"

"You know what you never see during torture, a foot massage"

Seth let go of her hair and put the pliers back on her ear, slowly he began to pull, Raven kept letting out whimpers as he slowly pulled the earring out, watching the skin rip inch by inch made him glow with happiness. The tortured girl let out a low sick groan as Seth went to her next earring, instead of asking her to beg he just kept ripping out the little bits of silver, listening to her scream was by far the best part. By the time he was finished, there were thirty bloody bits of metal on the floor.

"So thats thirty peircings in your ears, lets move onto the next ones shall we?" He eyed the eye-brow ring hungrily, he could see it now, the blood oozing down her face and into her eyes.

"Unless you wanna quit right now"

"How exactly do I quit? Cause I can tell you, even if I do say I quit, it's not like I'm gonna get to walk outta here"

"If you quit, you die"

"And if I don't quit, I get to stay here and be tortured. Hmmm not many good options available huh?"

Seth put the metal pliers to her eye-brow ring, satisfaction like none other running through his body as he gave an almighty heave, the ring and a little of her skin came off with it. Raven's body back to screaming and thrashing, the blood running like a river.

"If you give up now Raven, I will make your death humane" Seth hoped that she didn't give up now, now that his pliers were attached to her pink nipples, he knew he was skipping a few peirced holes, but he couldn't resist those pink nubs.

"Fuck. You" Raven spat out steading herself for the pain that was about to come. Seth smirked cruelly as he pulled, the yelp of terror lasting for what seemed like hours. Blood poured down her supple breast, for a moment Seth couldn't help himself, the disgust of being near her lay forgotten as he attached his lips to the bloody stump, sucking like a new born baby. Raven lowered her head so her lips were right near his ear. At full throttle she let out a scream that made him jump back, his body tripping over his own feet, the pliers digging into his palm.

"You will pay for that"

"Looking forward to it" Raven spat out as the pain swept over her again. Seth didn't seem to care about her begging now, he just wanted her to feel pain, with each peircing he ripped out he relished in her screams. By the time he was done, there was only one left, that smirk painted to his face as she tried to close her legs. Up until now, Raven didn't seem to care that she was naked, but as Seth eyed that creamy middle, she suddenly became aware of how she was dressed.

"If you even think it, you will regret it"

Seth probed her open with his fingers and there it was like a prize, a little bolt shoved right through her clit. He couldn't help himself, his fingers working on their own accord, feeling the little bit flesh jump in his fingers made him grunt. Testing it somewhat, he gave it a little pull until she was trying to twist away from the pain. He slid a finger up the length of her,

"So I'm not the only fucked up one"

"I never said I was normal" Raven huffed, the pain was a never ending circuit now.

"Explains why you're getting wet"

"Normal body reaction, now either finger me some more or rip the damn bolt out but for the love of crap, do something!"

"As you wish" Seth sneered, in a flash of motions he attached the pliers and tugged. The scream only lasted for a moment before Raven just passed out. He sighed at her, he was starting to wish she would survive level one but as he first thought, Raven was nothing but weak.


	4. First attempt

**Chapter 4 First attempt**

Seth looked at her slumped figure, still utterly disappointed that the girl couldn't even make it past level one. While he was pulling out her piercings, he discovered that he was starting to like her. Raven certainly wasn't like most girls, sure she screamed but to be fair, he was ripping out little bits of metal with a pair of pliers. He didn't want to admit it but he hated the thought of having to hack up her body and discard her like the trash she was. He wanted to play with her some more. No doubt she would make Dean's little tests fun. Seth gave her another disappointed glare, for the first time in his life, he was upset that he was right.

Raven stayed as still as possible, the pain of having her clit ring ripped out made her faint, but she had come too a moment ago. All the while he was fluffling around doing Lord knows what, she was twisting her hands around. Little by little she was getting the binds free. She knew the binds on her feet would be harder to get off, she had to keep hoping that he would un-do them to get rid of her body. Raven tried to keep herself still, her heart pounding a mile a minute, she was sure it was about to thump right out of her chest, or Seth would hear it and keep subjecting her to torture. So far it wasn't that bad, it wasn't the first time her piercings had been ripped out. He would've known that if he had bothered to look at the scarring on her frame. He muttered something at her general direction, she couldin't make out the words, the blood was thumping too loudly in her ears. She was more shocked that she had any left.

"Wake up" Seth ordered at her hoping that his words would make her jump. Raven fought every instinct she had just so she could stay still.

"Useless bitch, couldn't even make it past the first level. Really thought you could beat that Sasha bitch, she made it level nine, you couldn't even make it past level one" Seth grumbled angrily, his fist finding her leg. He looked her body over again, wanting to punch her until she woke up. Instead he bent down and un-tied the bonds on her legs. At least he would be able to get a new victim to play with. The bonds came loose in his hands, then suddenly Raven sprang to life. Her body landed on his, her elbow slammed viciously across his face, he tried to get her off but the blows kept coming, he couldn't imagine someone so small having the strength she did. Her elbow smacked hard against his temple, leaving him woozy with little birds clouding his vision. Raven didn't waste her time, she picked up his pliers and fled up the stairs. She knew it wouldn't be that easy to escape, especially since she was still dizzy from the blood loss and her vision was impared, and the only weapon she had was a pair of pliers. Dean came at her, swinging a crow-bar with an intent to kill. Raven managed to dodge most of them, her arm shot out hard, the metal in her hand connecting with soft flesh followed by a sick groan, Raven barged past him fleeing for the front door, instead all she got was a pin-prick to her neck. Still her need to get to free made her push on, she tried to keep her body going, all she had to do was make it outside and find one person to help, her hand touched the knob but instead of fleeing for freedom, she merely sunk to the floor. She was awake, she just couldn't move, whatever Dean had injected her with was finally taking effect. All she could do was watch helplessly as Seth grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back to his basement to continue the torture.


	5. Level 2

**Chapter 5 Level 2; Sand bag**

Cold water splashed in her face, splutters puffing from her vocal chords, out of everything she had seen thus far, it was the water that had hurt her the most. For a moment she was pretty sure it wasn't water, perhaps it was acid.

"Drink" Seth demanded of her holding a cup to her lips. "Relax honey, it's just water"

Raven took a long gulp before spitting it back in his face "You can't do that, you can't kidnap someone, rip out all their piercins, stab them with some kind of paralysis then turn around and call them baby"

"I said honey"

"Fuck off, I'm woozy"

Seth laughed in her face, all ready he was glad that she was back. Her responses were certainly un-expected, he couldn't wait to see how she reacted with the other rounds she was now facing.

"So tell me Seth, what exactly is the point of all this torture?"

"What makes you think that theres a point?"

"You said Sasha-bitch made it to level nine, so that means this torture isn't soley just for you to get your jollies, well not the sole purpose"

"Dean is trying to find something, he's asked me to find it"

"So you get to torture until you find it? I find that interestin"

"What's so interesting about that Raven?"

"Let's say this thing you're lookin for is called X. What happens when you find X? I mean your only use is to find X and once you find it, your purpose is over. It makes you a loose end and what do you think happens to loose ends Seth?"

Seth laughed again as he untied her bonds, "Don't even try the escape again Raven, you won't get as far"

"I find it interestin how you're avoidin the question. When you find X what happens to you? You're nothing more than a loose end to him"

"Ah the mind games. Gotta admit it's a very good attempt"

"Not mind games Seth. Just somethin to think about"

Seth shoved her body to the floor, shackling her feet and one of her arms. Not that the free arm could do much, he merely wanted it free for the next level.

"Do you have a point to these levels?"

"Shut it" Seth kicked her in the side making a low groan come from her vocal chords. He grabbed her hand and forced a rope into it. Raven struggled for a moment before realising what she was holding. The heavy bag above her strained, she was going to just let it drop when she saw what was inside it. Two huge bloody machetes poking out from the bag along with trails of gold. Little droplets of sand dribbled onto her belly.

"So all I have to do is hold the bag up?"

Seth kicked her again making the bag tremble with a threat to fall straight through her tiny waist.

"All you have to do is hold up the bag for as long as you can"

Sure it sounded easy, the machetes threatening to rip her apart made it easy, but then the pain started in her leg. Seth whistled a happy tune as she looked to what he was doing. He was wrapping barb-wire around her leg, being as gentle as possible. Seth gave her a wolfish smile as he started to pull the wire, watching it rip into her flesh as Raven let out scream after scream. Holding the bag seemed to be harder now with the barb wire ripping into her leg, the tighter he pulled the deeper it lodged into her leg. Raven kept trying to squirm away from the pain, trying like hell to keep the bag in the air and away from a bloody mess.

"Bag is slipping Raven" Seth taunted pulling the wire tighter, the blood came out like a pattern. Raven couldn't stop herself from screaming, writhing on the floor in pain. The shackles rustled loudly in her eardrums, yet through the pain in her leg all she could remember was holding onto that bag.

"I'm impressed" Seth remarked as he let go of the wire, he stopped pulling but the pain was still there. The odd thing was Seth really did sound impressed by the fact that Raven was still holding the bag up. Others had let it go and died at level two, others like Sasha had figured out that he allowed a little bit of movement, she could let go of the bag and avoid the machetes. Raven seemed to have no interest in letting it go, she just clutched it like it was her life-line.

"Let's see how you do with the next level"

"A level within a level, tricky" Raven muttered grasping the bag tighter, she saw the only two ways out, death or moving to avoid the machetes something she couldn't do that with razor-wire in her leg.

"Dear God woman, do you ever shut up?"

"Do you?"

Seth let out a growl, "You know I can't decide if I hate you or like you Raven"

"Maybe you would like me if you got to know me"

"Maybe I would like you if you were hotter" Seth grinned evily as he doused her right leg with liquid.

"Oh no the bad guy is dippin my leg in water and it's cold" Raven spat out through clenched teeth making sure that the bag wouldn't leave her grip. Seth didn't say anything, he merely lit a match and dropped it on her leg. The gasoline made the flame burn hotter, before it could travel up the rest of her body, Seth put it out.

"If you quit now, I'll make it quick"

Raven just heaved in breaths, making sure that the bag stayed above her and not lodged in her belly. Seth was about to up the ante, anything to get that bag to drop, so far she was doing even better than his past victims, she still had the bag above her and she was still mouthing off as though she was invincible. Dean suddenly opened the door, the look on his face un-readable to Seth.

"Un-tie her, get her back in her chair"

"Are you lettin me go?"

Seth stomped on her burnt leg "Shut up!"

"You just passed level two. Well done"

"Oh yeah, I'm so killin you second" Raven muttered.

"Get her back in the chair, then come upstairs, there's something you should see. Now"

Dean stomped back upstairs muttering about something leaving Seth to get Raven back in her chair. He had no problems now given that her legs were now out of comission. It didn't stop her from sinking her teeth into his arm as hard as she could. Seth screamed smacking her head as hard as she could. He punched her in the temple making her finally release her jaws. Her body slumped back in the chair, fresh blood running down her face.


	6. That should do it

**Chapter 6 That should do it**

More than annoyed at the interruption to his torture, Seth followed Dean up the stairs, firstly making sure that Raven was secured to her spot in the chair. Whatever Dean had to tell him better be important. Dean slapped a folder down on the table,

"I knew she looked familiar"

Seth just looked at him bored, so Dean went on hoping that Seth wouldn't change his mind about his latest victim.

"The moment I saw her I knew she was the one." Dean pointed to the folder "According to my sources, she was a medical marvel"

"Get to your point Dean"

Dean pointed to the folder again as though that proved his entire point, "A few years ago, your victim was taken to a medical facility, a few nights into her visit she went crazy, started attacking everything and everyone that got in her way, the doctors gave her a seditive to calm her down"

"So?"

"So, it didn't work!" Dean crowed like it was the miracle he was waiting for. "What does a seditive do Seth?"

"It sedates, hence why it's called a seditive"

"Exactly, but it didn't work on Raven, it only made her more angry"

"So just put more drugs in the animal, eventually it'll sleep"

"They did" Dean pointed to the folder again, Seth let out a sigh and picked it up so he could actually read it for himself. All the while Dean kept talking about his 'miracle'

"They put enough drugs in there to take down a bull elephant, still it didn't work, if anything it made the animal even wilder, she kept attacking, injured a few people and killed two more"

"So what did stop her?"

"A swift crow-bar to the head"

Seth finished reading about Raven, the attack that Dean had described written in detail along with a few other bits and peices that he found interesting.

"I want you to skip straight to level ten"

Seth frowned "I can't just skip levels Dean, you're the one that said I can't skip levels"

"I know what I said, but _he_ is gettin impatient Seth and we're kinda pressed for time. Besides I know that she'll pass them so whats the difference?"

"You know what the difference is" Seth snapped, deep down he knew that Dean was going to win the arguement so he might as well just accept it and move on.

"This is a direct order Seth, move to level ten at once"

"A direct order from you? You're not my boss Dean"

"I'm not, but _he_ is and unless you wanna be replaced I suggest you do it"

Seth let out another sigh, "Fine, so what do you want me to start with?"

"Lets try a seditive, I wanna see how crazy she goes while chained to a damn chair"

Seth rolled his eyes but said nothing, all he wanted was to go back down to his basement to see his favourite victim.

Seth took the folder with him, he was interested in reading as much as he could about Raven, something about her didn't seem right and he was determined to find out what it was. Just as he was reading about the fire that spread throughout the Michales house-hold taking everyone but Raven, he stopped. The basement looked the same as usual except for two things, the broken window and empty chair that was meant to be holding Raven.

"Dean! She's loose!" Seth shouted dropping the folder on the floor. The alarm rung three seconds later, meaning everything was locked down until the animal was trapped once again.

Seth went to the broken window, a long flow of ripped material aiding in her escape.

"Well at least she won't get far" Seth mused pulling the material back inside and tending to the broken glass.

Raven managed to make it halfway down the deserted street, every inch of her hurt but that will in her bones told her to keep going. Every dark shadow made her skin crawl, the few houses that there were, were all dark. Raven knew she had to find a house with lights, lights meant people because very few people went about their lives in the darkness. She got to the end of the street, faced with an option to either take a left or right, sadly she didn't get to make that choice because a large weight suddenly tackled her to the ground, her limbs being effectively pinned.

"Well well well, look what I found"

Raven struggled the best she could but it was useless, the large Somoan had her pinned and she wasn't about escape anytime soon.

"Dean will be very happy to see you, although not as happy as Seth I'm sure"

The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, the psychos weren't a duo, it was a trio and she just met the third person.

"How many of you fuckers are there?"

He leaned in close to her face, ready to tell her the sickening truth but instead pain ripped up his cheek. Raven saw her chance when he lent in close, the only weapon she had left were her teeth and she would use them the best she could. He tried to slam her into the ground, he smacked at her head but Raven wasn't letting go, she lodged her teeth into the side of his face with the hope to pull off a hunk of it. He picked her up and threw her body into a pole, blood pouring down his cheek as Raven finally lay still. He stalked towards her, his paw of a hand twisting in her locks, he was going to carry her but after she tried to bite his face off, he opted to just pull her over the concrete in an attempt to even the score.

Raven opened her eyes again, her body bound more securely to a pole. Her legs out in front of her, little bits of earth matter entwined in her dirty, tortured skin. The trio were still with her in the basement, Dean looking at her like a prized possession, Seth attending to his friends face.

"She got you good Roman"

"Not as good as I got her"

Raven figured that was why she was covered in more scratches and earth, he had dragged her through everything in his path after he knocked her out.

"And yet I'm not the one missin half my face" Raven managed to get out, that smile spreading over her face.

"Give it time" Seth snapped at her going back to Roman's face.

"The weird part is, I'm not even sorry. I should be but really, I'm just not"

"Give it time" Seth said again not even bothering to look at her this time.

"Geez, I just wanted to escape" Raven huffed out, she was like a six year old that couldn't understand why they were in trouble to start with.

Seth put down his tools and came over to her, a large pipe in his hands.

"Let's put an end to that shall we?"

Raven cried out loudly as Seth started to pummel her left leg with the pole, again and again it rained down on her until she heard that deafening crack, Seth dropped the pole before grabbed her leg and twisting it until the ugly white bone poked through the skin. Raven could do nothing but twist and shout. Seth had effectively taken away her ability to escape. With her leg broken in three places Raven wouldn't be moving again in a hurry.

He stroked her hair lovingly, resisting the urge to pull it hard. "There is no escape Raven, the sooner you realise that the better you'll be"

Raven let out several breaths, the pain still reeking havoc with her system, "Mark my words Seth, this will end with your death"

He pulled her hair until he neck gave a sickening crack that rattled her eardrums. "This ends when I say so Raven and not a moment before"

"We'll see" Raven growled before shutting her eyes and slumping to the side. She wasn't out-cold, she was just asleep. She needed time to make her plan and she couldn't do that with Seth's jibba-jabba going on her ears.


	7. Twisted

**Chapter 7 Twisted**

Raven let out a yawn as she opened her eyes, looking around her she just groaned.

"Oh goody, I'm still here"

"Good afternoon Raven"

She looked at Seth more than annoyed "Oh goody and you're here too"

"How's your leg?"

She looked down at the pink cast attached to her broken leg, she growled at the bright colour now attached to her leg. "Well it's broken in three places, the cast isn't put on properly and I've been given no pain relief, so that's how my leg is"

Seth picked up a blow-torch, the discarded folder holding all her secrets lay open on the table. "I've been reading about you Raven"

"Wow I'm shocked"

"Shocked that I'm learning all about my favourite victim?"

"No. Shocked that you can read."

Seth let out a chuckle before slapping her across the face, "Everything is such a joke to you Raven, bet you weren't laughing when your house was on fire and everyone you loved were burnt alive"

Raven was silent for a moment before the laughter battled out of mouth, quiet at first then building until she sounded more insane than Seth.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think I was sad when my family burnt" Raven laughed again before turning serious "Let me tell you a secret Seth" She beckoned him forward, he was hesitant but with his blow-torch and her broken leg, he figured that she couldn't do much. His ear right by her pouty lips, the low tone of her voice sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I set the fire. On purpose"

Seth pulled away, "You killed them?"

Raven just smirked, no longer wanting to give away too much. Seth just stared at her, unknowing how to absorb that information. He was sure that she was no angel, but to set your own house on fire and watch your family burn, it got to him but he couldn't say why.

Raven glanced at the blow-torch "So now you're gonna burn me as some sorta weird payback?"

Seth shook himself out the trance, he liked her even more and he knew he couldn't afford to let that show, it would ruin everything.

"This ain't for you Raven, it's for her" Seth pointed at the un-moving brunette in the corner. Raven glared at her before glaring back at Seth.

"Oh I see, got yourself a new victim now becase I'm just no good enough"

"Are you jealous?"

"No" Raven snapped, back in her six-year old voice. "But I kinda like it here, well apart from the stupid pink casts"

The brunette in the corner started to stir, the chains rustling in Raven's ears. She let out a scream which seemed to only annoy everyone else in the room.

"Oh dear God would you shut that thing up all ready?"

Seth took his blow-torch and knelt down in front of the girl, "If you be quiet, I won't burn you"

"But he will rape you and kill you because he's lookin for X and I think we all know that I'm the only one with X"

Seth slowly looked at Raven, every word she spoke was nothing but the truth, "What do you mean you have X?"

"You know what I mean Seth" Raven cracked her neck as Dean came down the stairs. "And the dirt bag asshole returns. Well my day just got better"

Dean glanced at her before looking to Seth who was eying up the brunette in the corner like a piece of meat. "It's about to get alot better Raven"

Dean made a show of showing her the needle, it was the one thing to make Raven recoil in true fear.

"Don't do it"

"I thought you were all fun and games when it came to torture Raven?" Seth grinned, finally he had something that she feared and now that he had it, she could finally be pulled back into place.

All traces of her cocky swagger gone, if she knew that she was going to be injected with Lord knows what she would've taken this far more seriously.

"If you put that in my body, bad things will happen"

"Let's just see about that Raven" Dean chirped stabbing the needle into her arm, the plunger pushed and the heavy sedation drug was suddenly in her system. Raven slumped down in her chair, the newest victim, Seth and Dean all waited with baited breath. Instead all they got was her broken frame slumping to the side, no signs of life left in her.

"So much for your miracle Dean" Seth shook his head at him, whatever Dean was expecting it certainly didn't happen and now they had two bitches to get rid of.

Raven suddenly lifted her head, those wild silver eyes gone more insane than usual, every inch of her body twitched as the look of evil spread over her face.

"I must apologize. I broke your rope" Raven pulled her body up perfectly as though she didn't have a broken leg and various torture marks over her body. It all happened so fast no one could see it coming, the sedation drug certainly wasn't working, like Dean said it made her ten times stronger, she was like a woman possessed. Her body grabbed the needle digging it into Dean's neck, Seth got the blow torch up, searing her arm. Raven just looked at it,

"Well that hurt like hell" Raven supplied before punching him in the chest, his body sprawled around like the basement, Raven didn't even think about escape, right now all she could think about was hurting Seth, making him feel pain like never before. She stormed to his body picking him up like a rag doll and throwing him against the wall, the power in her veins was like none other, all she could do was destroy everything in her wake.

"Stop!" Seth shouted at her as she stalked to him again, those wild eyes growing darker by the second. Raven stopped right in front of him, every inch of her stilled as though someone had flicked her off switch. She just stood in front of him, not moving or blinking. Seth just stared at her, Raven was hellbent on taking him apart and now she just stood there staring at him. The brunette in the corner screeched loudly but even that didn't deter Raven from staring at Seth.

"Would you shut up!" Seth screamed at the girl, he gingerly got up, his eyes trained on Raven who still hadn't moved. She just stared at Seth, waiting for the next command. Her brain had stopped listening to her, it told her to move, to kill him where he stood, it told her to run and yet the moment he yelled stop, she listened and now she couldn't move at all.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Seth heaved at the brunette all the while keeping his vision on Raven.

"Allow me" Raven snapped before taking the blow torch and slamming it in the side of the brunette's head again and again until the blood made it slip from her hands.

"Raven stop!" Seth yelled again, surprised that it worked a second time. Raven stood up and looked at him, the twitching from the sedation drug still eked out onto her skin, every inch of her moved but when Seth gave a command she had too listen. Raven did nothing as Seth took her body and chained her back to the pole.

"This is what we're lookin for Raven" Seth cooed down at her before going to check on Dean.


	8. Desperation or determinination?

**Chapter 8 Desparation or determinination?**

For the past week Seth had taken to injecting her with almost every poison he could think of. He wrote down the effects with great interest. Gasoline injected had little effect, while it was meant to kill her or at the very least make her very sick, all it did was make her growl at the pain of the injection mark. Other poisons had included anti-freeze, arsenic and rat poison. Even Raven was starting to wonder what exactly could put her down.

What Seth found more interesting was the fact that she was still listening, when he gave the command she listened. He told her to stand on her broken leg and she did, he told her her not to eat for days on end and each time she was offered food, she rejected it. Not only was she listening, but she was following orders long after they were given.

Still Seth had one more test before he showed her to his boss. Little echoes of her mind games lingered in his head, what if she was right? What if he found X and then he was discarded? Seth shook it loose as he grabbed the razor sharp pruning shears, right now he had to concentrate on Raven and whether or not she had been changed into his perfect little slave.

"Good morning Raven"

"Fuck off"

Seth pouted at her, squeezing the shears in his strong grip. "Now Raven, is that anyway to talk to your master?"

"You're not my master"

"Say you're sorry"

"I'm sorry" Raven got out immediately, Seth didn't seem to realise that his little injections were changing her only not into his puppet, if anything they were making her stronger, something in her head clicked making her more determined to surivive just so she could rip him limb from limb. Raven sat up straight waiting for his next test, his next command to test whether or not she was actually under his control. Taunting her slightly he swept the blade gently down her face leaving a light scratch in it's wake. The tattoo on his wrist caught her eye, it was a tattoo that would stay with her forever. Three H's covered in flames surrounded by barbed-wire circle.

Then the frightening puzzle slipped into place and suddenly she had more answers to her questions, Raven couldn't help herself she started laughing, with each belt of laughte she banged her head against the pole behind her.

"What's so funny?" Seth demanded.

Raven banged her head once more before smirking at him "You'll see when it happens" She started giggling again, that creepy chuckle sending un-ease up Seth's spine. So far from what he could tell, Raven seemed to have more knowledge about this whole situation than he did.

"It explains so much and yet so little, I can hardly wait for the fun to begin!"

Seth smacked her across the face bursting open the cuts on her lips, "Do you take anything seriously?"

"Well obviously not if I'm laughin at you"

Now it was Seth's turn to grin, he pressed the pruning shears into her hand, his dark green eyes peering a hole through her misty silvery orbs. It was a great test in his book, if she didn't do it, it would prove that she had been lying all this time, he couldn't wait for her to be exposed because he reasoned one thing, insane or not, no one would willingly do this.

"What are these for?"

"Cut off your finger"

Raven gave him a slow and creepy blink, then without a word she opened the shears and put her index finger between the sharp blades. Her eyes still locked on Seth's as she squeezed them shut, skin burst open like a fresh boil, blood spilling faster than a river making her grip on the shears difficult. Raven bit her lip so she wouldn't scream the basement down, bone cracking in her ears as she made it through her digit. It plopped off her hand and rolled onto the floor. The shears dropped a second later as the blood flowed down over her hand. Seth was still in shock at her actions, he really didn't expect her to chop off her own finger. He quickly wrapped her hand up to stop the bleeding, he wasn't sure if he was happy about his results so far or dreading what his boss would say.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you told me too" Raven said simply her eyes still looking at the stump covered from the white bandages. So far the bleeding had been stopped, he would have to keep an eye on her so she didn't die in the night but so far, she seemed ok.

"Hunter is going to love you"

"Hunter?"

Seth's eyes narrowed at her, "You know him?"

"Never heard of him" Raven shrugged before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. For the minute Seth let her sleep. After all tomorrow would be a long day.

Raven stayed where she was as the pain rocketed up her hand, she simply did what she had too to survive, if her survival meant cutting off all her fingers she would do gladly.


	9. Family ties

**Chapter 9 Family ties**

Seth kept going on and on about the miracle breakthrough that was Raven. Hunter didn't say a word as he was led down the corrider. Seth had hoped that his information would please the older man but the look on his face said he was anything but impressed.

"Did it occur to you Seth" Hunter started finally interrupting the young man's flow. "That this girl is only pretending to be in your power?"

"I thought that too Hunter. Until she hacked off her own finger without a word" Seth let out a sick grin remembering Raven's fingers falling onto the floor with a pop. The bigger man stopped in his tracks, the light above them flickered as if sensing the sudden change in the older man.

"Why did she do that?"

"Because I told her too Hunter. I told you, she is fully under my control, with a little work she'll be under your control"

The light flickered faster as Hunter went on the move again, the light seemed to follow him as he went. Seth went down the stairs with Hunter's shiny black shoes following him all the way. Hunter's blue eyes looked at the girl in the chair, the blood in his veins turning cold as he looked upon her more and more. The dirt in her black and silver hair, the bright tattoos covered in cuts and burns. Her silver eyes opening slowly to look at the man she had called her uncle.

"Hello Hunter, long time no see huh?"

Hunter stared at her for a moment before looking to Seth, "You're a fool Rollins, she isn't under your control, she never has been"

"Now why would you say that Hunter?" Raven asked innocently. Hunter ignored her and looked straight at Seth, those cold blue eyes even colder.

"You have no idea how far she is willing to go in order to save her own skin, even if that means cutting off her own damn finger"

Seth was about to protest when Raven piped up again

"Hunter tell me how is your brother? Oh silly me! It must be the all the torture, I forgot, I fucking burnt him!"

Hunter smacked her right across the face, blood trailing from her lips. Raven licked at it, that smile still on her face.

"You smack like a whore, guess you learnt that from your wife huh?"

Hunter hit her again "Don't you dare mention my wife!"

Raven let out a snort "The less I have to do with that whore the better"

Hunter gave her another back-hand, the disgust in his face only getting worse. "Seth up the torture to level twenty"

Seth's eyes expanded "Level twenty? No one has even made it that far, she'll die!"

"Take it to level twenty, if she dies take a blood sample"

Seth could only splutter, he wanted to keep torturing her but on the other hand he didn't really wanna kill her. Seth was starting to like her a little too much. At least more than he was willing to admit.

Hunter glared at Raven, those silver orbs dancing with glee at her Uncle. "You know what Seth, take her to level twenty, take a blood sample, then put her down"

"Do I at least get a last meal?"

Hunter lent down in front of the girl "If you don't be quiet I will kill you myself"

Raven lent forward until her nose touched his, "You all ready tried that before remember?"

"Seth you have my orders, level twenty, sample of blood then put this whore down"

With his orders given Hunter began to make his way out of the room, it was Raven that made him stop.

"Your brother screamed like a bitch while he burnt. Which is nothin compared to how I made your slut wife scream. Did I ever tell you Hunter, how much she pleaded at me to stop? How she begged me to stop?"

Hunter punched the wall before leaving Seth alone to torture her some more. Hunter could only hope that Raven did survive

"Is it true? That he's your Uncle?"

Raven didn't say anything, she merely looked at him innocently. Seth noticed that she had a habit of doing that, starting a conversation only to leave him hanging over what really happened.

"Did you really kill his wife?"

"I killed his whore and I would've felt a lot worse about it if she wasn't fucking around with any man she could get her hands on"

"Including your Father? Is that why you killed him?"

"I killed him because I was bored" Raven shrugged "So what's level twenty?"

Seth smirked at her "Now that's the fun part"

"Don't leave me in suspense Sethy, I'm listenin"

Seth pulled up an empty syringe, when she first got here she hated those syringes, it always made her cower in fear but now the syringe didn't have the same effect. Seth poked it into her arm drawing up the blood.

"I hope you survive this round Raven cause I'm really startin to like you"

"I honestly don't know how to feel about that. On the one hand you're a smexy man with a nice ass but on the other hand, you made me cut off my own finger and I happened to like that finger"

"Hunter might be right, you may not be under my control just yet but it'll happen eventually"

"You sound so sure"

Seth said nothing, he just went about his latest plan, a tub of water and a long electrical cord. Raven was too busy eyeing the door, her hands slowly un-doing the knots, she had to take into account that her leg was broken, no matter all she needed was one good swing in order to make her great escape.

"Are you ready for the first test Raven?"

"Nope" Raven kicked him as hard as she could with her broken leg, the cast connecting heavily with his stomach, with all the force she could muster she knocked him down and stomped on his temple until he blacked out.

Raven made her way out the window as fast as her broken leg could take her. So far everyone seemed oblivious with her latest attempt to escape. Once again it was her and a darkened street with very few lights. All she could do was hope and pray that she made it further than last time, hopefully far enough to get some help.


	10. Weird

**Chapter 10 Weird**

Raven managed to make it to the same point as last time, the corner where her choice was left or right. So far the Somoan douche known as Roman hadn't come along. It was just her and the eerily quiet street. Each house that she came across was dark, the only sign of life was her walking down the cold concrete, there wasn't a sound to be heard. Raven stopped in her tracks, allowing herself to look around properly. There was something off about this whole location, something familiar and yet foriegn. Then a thought struck her, perhaps she should go back to Seth's, at least she knew the evil he dished out. Raven shook it away, the slight glint of something in the distance taking her attention. She noticed the last time she was here, a slight glint in the distance that just made the whole scene weirder. Taking as much time as her mind would allow her, she made her way towards the weird glinting. That eerie silence bursting in her eardrums with each painful step she took. Her hand with it's missing finger reached out for it, her remaining four digits wrapping around a chain link fence. It went up further than she could see, no doubt barb wire lining the top. Raven kept her disfigured hand on the fence as she took a her left and kept walking, when she got to the end it confirmed the devestating thought in her head, the fence went all the way round, she knew damn well that it was meant to keep her in.

"Now do you see why it's futile to escape Raven?" Seth said softly from behind her. Raven turned around her back pressing up against the cold metal.

"Then why so eager to get me back?"

Seth let a gentle chuckle as he stepped closer to her, this time he was far more weary of her, she had proven too many times for his liking that the fight in her couldn't be snuffed out so easily. "I know you enough to know that not only would you try to escape but you would be the one to make it to the top, although I don't see you doing that with a broken leg and missing finger"

"Well why don't you go away for bout an hour and we'll see"

Seth stretched out his hand to her, "Make it easy on yourself for once Raven and come back willingly"

She stared at him, her plan stretching out further in her mind that taking his hand was the only way it would go off without a hitch. It would be the ultimate revenge and given that she had all ready suffered a broken leg and a missing digit, she knew that a little more pain and torture would be well worth. Hunter was right about one thing, she would do anything to get her own way. Right now that meant taking Seth's hand and letting him lead her back to his version of hell.

Seth cradled her hand lovingly, their fingers entwining like young lovers on a stroll. Seth looked at their fingers, the warmth spreading in his heart before I could stop it.

"So are you gonna tell me what this place is or do I have to be bound to a pole in order to get some answers?"

Seth pursed his lips together before deciding that she could know the truth, because after tomorrow's test she may not be here much longer.

"It's a compound"

"I got that Seth"

"Hunter has been asked by the government to find the secret to perfection, he asked Dean and I to test the guinea pigs"

Raven squeezed his hand hard, an evil look thrown his way, "You don't have to call me a guinea pig, it's bad enough I'm missin my damn finger"

"You realise that you didn't have to cut off your finger"

"Now you fucking tell me" Raven rolled her eyes "So when you find the secret to perfection what happens then?"

"He wants a blood sample" "So he can inject himself and make himself perfect"

"No, we're gonna use it for the military, so we have a stronger army to fight wars"

Raven laughed "Oh Seth it's so cute how you think Hunter cares about anyone other than himself"

"He works for the government Raven, he wouldn't betray his country"

Raven kept laughing, that maddening laugh that pissed him off. "Seth let me tell you somethin about my 'Uncle', Hunter only cares about Hunter, and he will do anythin to make sure that no one gets in the way of that."

"You're wrong"

Raven stopped, wrenching her hand back from his. "Let me tell you what's gonna happen Seth, as soon as you, Dean and that douche-bag who tackled me finds your perfection, Hunter is going to kill you all, and the worst part is he won't even be creative about it, he'll just take you out in the middle of the street and shoot you in the back of the head"

"He wouldn't" Seth spat out, he couldn't believe that he was feeling things for her, clearly all she cared about was her own skin, just Hunter said.

Raven let out a breath, her hand gently touching his a softness bursting through her silver orbs. "It's what he does Seth. He uses people to get what he wants then he discards them. Hunter only cares about Hunter"

In his anger Seth shoved her, he didn't want to believe that his friend would betray him, not after everything Seth had done for him. Raven hit the pavement painfully, her head smashing against the concrete with a dull thud. For the moment she just stayed where she was, waiting for more pain. She was about to get up when Seth's body smothered her's to the ground, his strong hands pinning her wrists, dark green peering into hard silver.

"Guess I am good enough" Raven smirked pushing her hips up, feeling his excitement growing against her thighs. Seth didn't say anything, he just lent down gently and kissed her. His hand letting free one wrist to tangle in her hair, instead of fighting back like she would've in the past, Raven found herself wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him closer until the scent of him was stuck in her nostrils. Seth pulled away for air, deep pools staring back at each other lovingly. He knew he shouldn't of kissed her, it only made her fate harder to accept. She was going to die and he was going to be the one to put her down. It tore his soul deeper than he thought it ever could.


	11. Shocking

**Chapter 11 Shocking**

The deja-vu wasn't lost on Raven, once again she found herself tied to her chair while Seth pottered around getting his next test ready. He didn't say anything about kissing her, he didn't say anything at all. He just ignored her as he set about the next test. He filled up the tub of water before shoving her feet in, Raven tried to talk to him but he just clamped his lips shut and refused to speak.

"I think this awkward silence is more painful than the actual torture" Raven said brightly, Seth just ignored her, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew that feeling something for her wasn't the smartest move on his part. After all Hunter had given him clear instructions, at the end of the day Raven was going to die and he was going to be her killer. The thought of killing didn't usually make him feel so bad, hell he took a certain pride in his work, especially knowing that the government was paying him to do it. But he had become attached to Raven, it was the reason he was restraining himself from raping her, he didn't want the memory she held of him was as her rapist, it was bad enough that he was her killer. Seth hooked up the electrical cords around her body, his hand grazing her massive chest. He liked the smooth skin so much that he kept fiddling with the cord just so he could keep grazing her breasts.

"You know if you wanna touch 'em that bad just do it" Raven spoke up almost making him jump from his own little world. "Don't be fiddlin with the cord repeatedly as an excuse to get near 'em"

"You seem very eager for me to touch you Raven"

"Not eager, you're fiddlin with the cord when it's so obvious that the only reason you're doin it is because you happen to graze my boob everytime you do, now if you wanna adjust the cord then fine, but if you wanna touch my boobs than do it, don't be hidin your intentions now Seth, we're way past that"

He just stared at her, cutting through the treacle he found she had a point, he had done so many terrible things to her that pretending to fiddle with the cord just to touch her breasts was ridiculous. Seth was an inch away from giving her what she wanted, or maybe just what he wanted but at the last second he changed his mind. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to be distracted by her breasts.

"So are you going to tell me why you kissed me?"

"It was the only way to get you back here" Seth retorted gruffly, they both knew he was full of shit but for now it would be his only answer because it was the only one he had. Seth finally had his latest test set up, it was a simple test really, he was going to electrocute her at the highest voltage, no one had made it to this level and he was certain that this would kill her, it was the governments odd theory, if she could with stand electrocution, she was one step further in becoming the perfect weapon. Before Raven could do anything he pushed the button and watched as her body jolted within the chair, screams pelting from her mouth painfully. He turned it off as the young girl slumped to the side, Seth figured she was dead all ready so why not zap her again. The way her body shook in the chair fascinated him, little whisps of steam charging off her body.

"I think you should let me go now Seth, your treatment of me is shocking. Ha! Get it?" Raven managed to get out weakly.

Seth could hardly believe it, the highest voltage was sent through her tiny body and her heart, although damaged was still beating and as Raven pulled herself up, he found that same smile steadily burst onto her face.

"Raven" Seth barely got the words out, he knew now that he would have to turn the voltage up and he wasn't sure if he could do that because he knew that would kill her. If the first shock didn't get ya, the second one would. He knew that.

"I'm not Raven, I'm Electric-girl" Raven let out a cough as little tiny droplets of blood spat into her hand. Seth just kept staring at her, he was starting to regret taking her in the first place, he was looking for perfection he just wasn't sure what to do now that he had found it, Raven was starting to prove that it would take a lot to put her down and if she went rogue, they would all be screwed. Raven had managed to cause alot of pain while confined, who knew what the girl could do if she was well and truly free. Then it came to him, the simple soloution to his very big problem.

"Roman!" Seth called up the stairs making Electric Girl groan in annoyance.

"Sure call that prick down here, I hope the side I bit has fallen off"

"Raven be quiet"

"Firstly; I'm not Raven, I'm Electric Girl and secondly; Make me"

"I'll make you if you don't watch it" Roman snarled coming down the steps, the covering on his face made Raven howl with laughter.

"You ain't pretty no more!"

"Electric Girl be quiet. Now!"

Raven just laughed "Ha! I knew I would get you to say it"

Roman gladly pushed the button, happily watching the girl contort in her chair as the electric shocks pulsed her body. Raven lay still making Roman shrug at Seth.

"Sorry I killed the bitch but she was gettin on my last nerve"

"She's not dead" Seth breathed, he found that he was relieved more than anything. Raven slowly lifted her head, more blood oozing from her lips.

"One more should do it, I think my heart is about to explode from my chest, now that would be a sight to see"

Seth growled before turning to Roman, the hushed conversation eluded Raven, she managed to read their lips slightly but they were going to fast for her to keep up.

"Hunter will kill you Seth"

"Not if he doesn't find out, besides it's a protective measure and you know it makes sense"

"I know it makes sense but the question is are you doing it for the cause or so you can keep her a little longer?"

Seth glared at his friend "Will you help me or not Roman?"

"Course I'll help you but you have to do something for me"

"What?"

Roman leered at Raven "Let me have five minutes alone with her"

"I would say ok but you have to at least let me loose, I mean c'mon give me a little bit of a chance"

"Pick something else Roman, Raven belongs to me and if anyone is doing anything to her, it's me"

"Is it weird that I'm slightly turned on right now?"

"Whatever, I'll get you what you need Seth but when Hunter finds out, I had nothing to do with it" Roman glanced between them before trampling back up the stairs, Raven as always having the last word.

"Hey Roman try not to get yourself killed, God forbid you'd make me happy"

Seth couldn't help but laugh as Roman slammed the door shut.

"So am I apart of the conspiracy you're about to commit?"

"Oh yes Raven, I couldn't do it without you"

Raven didn't like the crazyness stirring in his green eyes. She could only hope that her heart finally gave out before he could set about her next test.


	12. It's that easy

**Chapter 12 It's that easy**

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Raven asked as Seth's long finger tested the drill. Here she was laying on the table, her limbs held and bound as her captor smiled at her evily, to her credit she did try squirm her way out of it but after the shocks swept her system she wasn't left with much energy, she was more surprised she even had the energy to speak.

"You don't get a choice in this Raven"

"That's not fair" Raven grumbled as he lent in closer to her. Seth had made sure to only give her the basics of his next test, he didn't say the purpose, he only said what he was going to do, he was going to hack open her head and play with her brain. The testing of the drill plauged her head again.

"If you live through this Raven I'll owe you a coke"

"Can I trade the coke in for somethin else?"

"Like freedom?" He leered down at her as he put the drill to the side of her head, "Cause we both know the answer to that"

"I wanted a different kind of drilling" Raven managed to get out before Seth squeezed the trigger. Her scream was muffled by his evil laughter, the blood and bone crunching underneath the big power tool. Raven let out a gasped scream as her lungs stopped taking in air and her body just went limp.

Seth kept fiddling with her body long after the drill stopped, he figured that he had finally done it, he had put down the latest animal and it did nothing but sadden him. Raven had proved that she was the perfect weapon, he found that she was perfect for him and he had done nothing to prevent her death.

"So did you brain my damage?" Raven suddenly asked, her silver eyes popping open. Everything spun and threatened to make her puke, her vision was nothing but blurred doubles but it was there. She eased herself up, the binds untied ready for Seth to get rid of her corpse.

"Why won't you die?" Seth asked, he wasn't sure why he was angry but seeing her pop back up after he drilled her skull, well the natural process should be her death.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret" Raven focused on breathing, if she did that then everything else would come back on it's own. Testing her own body she put up her left hand, wriggling her fingers playfully.

"Seth did you do somethin to my spine? Cause I'm not doing that" Raven pointed her other hand at her waving fingers. She let out a laugh as she layed back down on the table.

"So do I get my coke?"

Angrily Seth threw his tools around the basement, Raven sat back up and looked at him trashing his own work space.

"Are you seriously throwin a tantrum because I won't die?"

"You." He pointed at her accusingly "Should be dead. Everything I have done to you equals your death but you keep surviving"

"Well I'm sorry I'm little Miss-Lives-Alot"

Seth said nothing, he just started picking up his tools, waiting to see what Hunter would say now reguarding his neice.

"If it helps I know why I won't die"

"Enlighten me so I can take it from you"

"Will you drill me again? You know we're now callin it the incident because everytime I think about your drilling of me, I just get disappointed that it's not sexually"

Seth did the only thing he could, he punched her right across the face. Her delicate nose which Seth had found was perfect for her round face cracked on impact, fresh blood oozing down her face making her eyes water.

"Or you could just break my goddam nose" Raven poked her tongue out trying to catch the blood drops. "I won't die Seth because I choose not too"

He just looked at her like she was insane. "You're telling me you're still alive because you've decided to live"

"Yes. I don't wanna die and so I've made the choice not too. I will only die when I'm good and ready"

"That's not the way it works Raven"

"You've broken bones, you've injected me with various poisons, you've electrocuted me, you've even stuck a fucking drill in my skull to play with my brain, and yet I'm still alive. At which point do you stop thinkin it's your failure at torture? You've said it before you've been doin this for so long that it's all the same, the only difference now is your victim has decided not to die. I'm not going to die Seth because I don't want too. It's that easy"

Seth didn't say anything, he just stared at her wondering if she was right, was it that easy? Was Raven going to live through all this just because she chose too?


	13. True colours

**Chapter 13 True colours**

Her head itched. Itched to the point where she wanted to rake her fingernails over it until her nails tore off. The pain had dulled down to a dull ache, now it was more about that annoying itch.

"Seth did you put my head back together?"  
"Of course I did, I couldn't have my favourite animal missing her skull"

"What did you use to put it together?"

"Crazy glue"

Raven glared at him incruedesly "You used crazy glue on my _head_?"

"That's not even the worst part, I ran out of crazy glue and wound up using double sided tape"

"You used double sided tape on my skull? Cause that doesn't spell infection" Raven rolled her eyes wishing she had a hand free to itch her skull. The pain could be dealt with in waves, but that damn annoying itch just wouldn't piss off.

Seth lent down beside her, "Don't worry Raven, I'm sure you can just choose not to get an infection"

"Or I could just choose to rip your fucking head off! I'm sorry Seth I'm usually more composed, I'm just a little bit _absolutely livid_!"

"I don't get why you're so mad Raven. At least I put it back together, plus its not the only thing I'm doing for you" Seth stroked her face before his hands slid down to the pink cast on her leg. He knew the risks at removing it early but he wanted to test a theory, a theory he knew would work. Raven let out a yelp as he twisted and pulled at the pink plaster. The pain combined with that damn itch made her entire body heave, heave until she thought she would vomit all over herself and Seth. Vomiting on Seth seemed like a good idea, now she was trying to be sick, just so she could cover him with the disgusting bile.

"Why did you take off the cast?" Raven could barely breathe, her lungs becoming smaller with each harsh breath.

Seth pressed a lingering kiss to her swollen lips, his nose pressing painfully into her broken one. "I'm givin you a chance"

Then he was gone and Raven was left alone in the dark, pain etching up her limbs as that eerie calm rested over the basement.

She was alone for only a few moments before the door opened again. A rumbling of footsteps that echoed through her brain. Raven twisted in her binds, slipping her hands out just as Roman turned on a light.

"Hello Raven"

"You should leave Roman"

Roman smirked at the young girl like a wolf stalking a rabbit, "And why would I want to leave? After all you and me are gonna have a lot of fun down here"

Raven's silver eyes glared at him as she stood up to the giant Somoan man, "If you don't leave now, you will die"

Roman took off his shirt, "Risk I'm willin to take"

Raven lept at him, burying her shoulder into his hard abs, to her credit she managed to move him a couple of centimetres before Roman grabbed her and threw aside like a peice of trash. Her tiny broken body flew across the table sending metal tools and blood fly around like house flies. Roman laughed as the tiny girl picked herself up,

"Raven you can't match power with me"

"I'm well aware of that" Raven threw the drill at him as hard as she could, easily Roman dodged it as Raven came at him with the hidden knife, a slash pulled down his bicep, deep down to the bone. Roman looked at it before looking to Raven, it was obvious she was trying to cut the bracial artery but didn't quite make it. Raven knew she would have to cut the other artery to do more damage. Then from no where the red trail of blood spilled down his throat, from ear to ear it was like his throat was smiling at the carnage Raven was trying to inflict. Roman tried to keep the blood in, tried to keep breathing but the deep cut to his cartoid artery just wouldn't allow it. He had no choice but to drop to his knees as death took hold of him.

"I always did hate him"

Raven looked up to her Uncle, his wrinkled face turning into a devious smile as he cleaned down the knife covered in Roman's blood.

"I fucking knew it"

With the flick of his wrist Hunter lodged the dart in her neck, the paralysis taking over faster than ever. Raven was still aware of what was happening she just had no control over her own limbs anymore. Hunter picked her up by her hair and dragged her back over to her spot in the chair.

"I couldn't let him hurt my new favourite animal. After all you're very important to my plan Raven"


	14. The bigger fish

**Chapter 14 The bigger fish**

Her whole body was trapped in the paralysis, Raven only knew what was going on due to her eyes being open. Hunter had dragged her to her chair with the idea to tape her back up, but then he decided on something else. Now she lay in the middle of the room, unable to move as he spread her legs apart. His body locked on her's as he thrusted his hips into her violently. Thanks to the paralysis she couldn't feel anything but all that meant was the physical pain was gone. Other forms of pain were still slamming inside her skull. Hunter finished what he was doing by spreading his seed all over her body, his way of humiliating her further. She knew damn well that the only pleasure in this for him was making her hurt, the same hurt she had doused upon his wife. Hunter grabbed her head again, dragging her back to her chair. Just to really drive his point home, Hunter didn't bother to wipe her down. She would be forced to sit there naked and covered in his cum. Whether she liked it or not, Raven now belonged to him and he could do as he pleased with her.

When Raven woke up, the numbness in her bones had finally worn off. The dry semen on her skin was being rubbed off not so gently by Seth.

"I never thought I would say this Seth, but I is very happy to see you"

Seth grunted but didn't say anything, he was too busy trying to get rid of Hunter's mark so he could replace it with his own. And he was a little upset about his best friend being killed and Raven acting as though she knew nothing of it.

"So I take it Hunter told you about Roman"

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him"

Raven scrunched up her face in deep thought, "I swear I've heard that somewhere else. Man this is gonna bother me all day"

Seth pressed the rag onto her broken leg, the bones settling in their new places would certainly be painful for the girl. Raven let out a sharp hiss.

"So I see you still believe every word Hunter dishes out?" Raven couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "You should really stop listenin to him so much Seth, it's only gonna get you killed, especially when the twist comes"

"What twist?"

Raven went back to her silence, only leaving him with half the story. Seth pressed his fingers into her damaged bones but even the harsh pain wouldn't make her talk about the twist.

"You know I should slit your throat like you did to Roman"

"I didn't slit his throat, if you look at the logics Seth you would see that, of course that depends if you can pull your head from Hunter's ass long enough"

Seth grabbed her whole body and sent it flying across the room, that annoying pain rattling up her spine.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time and if you don't answer me, I'm gonna take you up the highest building and see how long you can fly with your arms tied behind your back"

"One; I'm right handed and without my index finger I can't hold a knife properly enough to slit a man's throat. Two; if I did slit his throat it would have to be with my left hand and the only way that would work was if I was standing in front of him, which would mean his blood would be all over me. Three; the only way I could slit his throat without mess or without my finger would be from behind, explain to me how that would work if Roman was six-two and I'm only five-three."

"That's not what I meant Raven"

Raven laughed again, the echoes of her demented thoughts wrapping around the walls and leaking into his brain. "Let's just say Seth, I'm nothin more than bait"

"Bait for what?"

Those silver eyes sparkled again "Now that is the question now isn't it"

Seth's eyes grew wider, his body taking a step back not believing what he just figured out. "You knew all this time? You knew this place and what was going to happen?"

Raven let out a bow like an actress giving her award winning performance. "I always was a great actress Seth, I mean if I could get away with first degree murder then I must be great"

"Why would you volunteer for this?"

Raven stepped closer to him "I like you Seth, I didn't think I would given what you put me through. Your death will sadden me greatly"

Then the last peice of his Raven puzzle snapped into place, the only reason she would accept this as her fate.

"You're gonna kill Hunter"

Raven laughed again, her last words sending shudders up her spine. "Oh Seth, you think so small"


	15. All you have to do is sleep

**Chapter 15 All you have to do is sleep**

No matter how hard Seth tortured the young girl, Raven refused to say who the bigger fish was. She just clamped her lips shut, only opening them to scream as he put a nail through her hand or cut off a second finger. Throwing down his tools, he decided to speak to Hunter and try and get his opinion on how to get his neice to talk. Just as his feet hit the bottom step Raven decided to throw him a bone.

"Anya, Ashley"

"Who are they?"

"The only two names you need to know in order to figure everything out" Raven smirked before going back to sleep. Even with her eyes closed she could see the confusion on his face.

 _Years ago..._

 _The way the young girl tapped her black nails on the bar, anyone would think she was nervous. She wasn't, she was impatient. The two girls she had hired were late and only getting later. If her plan was going to work, those two girls better hurry up. Just when she thought she would have to save her plan for another day, they showed up looking nervous. She looked them up and down, they were exactly what she wanted. The first girl, Ashley was five three with large fake breasts. Her partner, Anya was a bit taller at five eleven with jet black hair._

 _"Ladies how nice of you to join me" The tattooed girl picked up her drink, "Would you like to join me for a drink Ashley? Anna?"_

 _"It's Anya"_

 _"My apologies" She nodded her bourbon and coke at the taller prostitute. "So are you ready to make thirty thousand dollars?"_

 _Ashley looked to the tattooed beauty with the amazing silver eyes with a little distrust, "What exactly do we have to do?"_

 _"All you have to do is sleep. From three a.m to five a.m. Once you have done that, you may go"_

 _They looked to each other unknowing the danger they were walking into._

 _"Forty grand each if you sleep the two hours"_

 _Three pairs of eyes watched the fire that night, two smoky silver and the other a vibrant green. The flames danced around the house as the screams poured out. By the time six a.m came the fire was out and only one sister had survived._

 _"Are you sure about this Raven?"_

 _"I'm very sure. A long time ago they took something from us and I intend to make sure they pay for it" She watched the ashes fall to the ground. "Every one last of them"_


	16. Almost

**Chapter 16 Almost**

The reality of what was happening to Raven wasn't the same as to what she saw in her head. The reality was Seth was loading up the needle and crowing about at last putting the animal down. In her head she saw it differently, Seth was saying her name softly and she was amazed at how it sounded, it was like she hadn't heard it in so long. He was almost sorry about how she had to die. Raven shook her head, the reality coming back in waves, Seth still holding her deadly cocktail as Hunter came billowing down the stairs, that superior smirk on his face. As always Raven had her plan in place. There was nothing that was going to stop her revenge, not even the death loaded up in the sharp needle.

"Are you ready to die Raven?"

"I'm not going to die Seth" Raven got out calmly, "Hunter _will_ die, you _might_ die, but one thing is certain, the only one that won't die, is _me_ "

Hunter actually laughed as Raven pulled herself free and launched herself at Seth. Seth shoved her off but only succeeded in having her tiny body launch at his again, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, trying like hell to get that needle. Her vision clouded as Seth's curled fist landed heavily on her temple. Raven pulled herself up just as Seth rammed the needle straight into her neck. Raven tried to grab onto his shirt as the poison swept her body, her grip loosened and her body fell to the floor, unmoving and staring straight up at the ceiling. Seth pulled himself up, shaking his head trying not to let the dizzyness enter his brain.

"Did you put the animal down?" Hunter demanded as Seth kicked at her body, Raven stayed still, her chest didn't expand with breath, it looked as though Seth had finally changed her mind.

"Yeah, she's gone" Seth couldn't help the sadness in his voice. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Seth was all ready missing her. The click rattled through his ear drums making him look up, just like Raven had predicted, Hunter had turned on him. The cold metal of his gun pointed squarely at his chest and that same sick smile plastered on his boss' face. Seth couldn't believe that Raven was right and now because of it, she was gone and Hunter had betrayed him. The bang resounded through the basement lifting Seth off his feet until his back hit the ground painfully. Hunter straightened himself up and put the gun away. He turned and walked back up the stairs slowly un-aware that Raven had picked herself up.

Raven cracked her neck from side to side as though she had woken from a long slumber.

"Well that hurt like hell"

Hunter couldn't believe it, he turned around to confirm his disbelief, there she was standing in front of him as though the deadly mixture wasn't swirling in her veins. Hunter didn't even have time to draw his gun, the hands on his back gave a fierce shove and like a slinky he toppled down the stairs, landing at the bottom in a twisted heap of broken bones and bright red blood. Hunter couldn't move, his breathing only getting more shallow as he tried to stay alive. He knew that he was about to die, down here in the basement he had created by the girl he had pushed too far. Raven knew that his power had finally ran out, like a child at school she sat in front of him with her legs folded, a hunting knife twirling in her hands.

"It was almost too easy Hunter"

He let out a harsh scream as she stabbed the hunting knife through his thigh,

"Ladies, would you like to join us?"

Hunter managed to get a look at the two girls trasping down the stairs. He tried to focus on them but it was clear as day he had no idea who they were or how Raven knew them.

"This is Anya and Ashley. Or as you know them, Iziah and Harmoni"


	17. All the loose ends

**Chapter 17 All the loose ends**

"I bet you would like an explaination huh?" Raven said cheerfully as her sisters joined her on the floor, Hunter had no choice but to look around at the ghosts from the past. Harmoni's blazing green eyes stared down at her uncle, those harsh silver eyes that were shared by the twins pierced into him. He knew he was about to die and die slowly, he just had to know the whole story. Before Raven could explain any further, Seth let out a low groan.

"Secure him" Raven instructed to her sister, "If he ain't quiet you may stick your finger in the hole"

Harmoni looked at her sister like she was nuts,

"The bullet hole" Raven supplied making Harmoni sigh in relief. With a little too much glee Harmoni twisted a long finger inside the bleeding wound on Seth's chest.

"Ahhhh! You whore!" Seth thrashedaround on the floor as Harmoni secured his body to the work bench.

Raven snapped the knife towards Seth, those silver eyes harder than he had ever seen them. "You be very careful what you call her in my presence"

She scowled before turning back to Hunter, whose life was slowly draining.

"Well lets see." She tapped the knife against her chin, "Lets go back a few years shall we Hunter, say to when Jamie was sixteen. You remember that don't you?"

The colour melted from his face, he wasn't sure if it was blood loss or the mention of yet another ghost he thought he had buried.

"See the doctors say she died of heart complications, but we know different don't we Hunter. Sure it was heart complications but it wasn't due to her injury, no it was because you and your worms operated on her, you toyed and tested her like you did with me. Only she died after the third test. She was victim number one. The one you started with when you decided to find perfection"

"So after she died I did some diggin and then I decided to get some revenge. Of course you wouldn't be stupid enough to take the three of us on, no you would only take the bait if I was alone so of course Harmoni and Izzy had to vanish. So I paid two hookers to take their place"

"The fire" Hunter choked out as a part of the puzzle slipped into place. Izzy and Harm had never been near the fire, it was just two more victims of his insane neice.

"Yes. See Dad had given his consent to let you people toy with my sister, so he had to die. Shawn died from the fire and according to the world so did Iziah and Harmoni." "Anya and Ashley were just two whores who got out of the game and started their own business, a bar. A bar that your boy frequently visited, a bar that I was at every night, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. And then one night it came, he was getting deseperate and I was getting impatient."

"You let him take you?"

"All I had to do was survive while Iziah and Harmoni got into position"

"You tried to escape" Seth interrupted hopefully stalling them long enough to get free.

"Oh I had to make it look like I didn't want to be here, afterall you would all get suspicious if I seemed too eager to stay."

"So Hunter is that all the loose ends? You killed our little sister and we're gonna kill everyone that was linked to her murder. You thought my twin and Harm were dead but it was really just two whores. I wanted to survive this long enough for this day. Is that everything?"

"Stephanie?" Hunter managed to get out.

Raven let out a chuckle, "She figured out that I had set the fire, so I had to make sure she wouldn't go talkin to anyone about it. But this is were you give me too much credit Hunter, I didn't kill your whore Hunter, Izzy did"

Hunter looked at the identical insane face, they were as bad as each other but knowing that his precious wife died at Iziah's hands just made it worse.

Iziah leaned in close "You wouldn't believe how the mighty Stephanie McMahon begged me to stop, it was ever so much fun"

"There is one thing you should know Izzy. He raped me"

The pain sizzled through his body as the scream left his mouth, in the flash it took for Raven to say the words, Iziah had grabbed the knife and cut a jagged line across his groin, his penis coming off in her hands. Just to drive the point home, she slammed the piece of bleeding flesh down his gullet.

Raven stood up, "Right, is everything set?"

"All wired up" Iziah answered eyeing up Seth, "What about him?"

Raven waved him off "Leave him. We have more important things to do. Harm do you have the list?"

Harmoni patted her chest "Right here Cap'n"

"Lets go then ladies"

Once again the three girls watched as the choas un-folded in front of them. When the button was pushed the whole building exploded with a large pop, shaking the entire ground and pulling several other houses from their foundations. Iziah in own cruel way didn't wire just the building with C-4, she had wired every worker they could find just to make sure that everyone died.

"So that was step one" Raven got out, Harmoni was looking else-where, not daring to believe what she was actually seeing. Seth had somehow survived the explosion and was now crawling to his very slow freedom.

"Rae"

"My my, he is resiliant isn't he"

"I'm on it" Iziah was ready to march over there and wire him up just so she could see his body explode up close.

Raven grabbed her arm "Don't. I have a better idea for our little friend"

"You know he's gonna open his mouth, he's gonna tell them we're comin"

"Trust me. He won't be sayin a word"

Raven looked to the bit of paper that Harmoni had given her, the list of names each had a number beside them.

"Well pick a number"

"Thirty-seven" Harmoni got out quickly making Iziah shoot her a dirty look.

"Well ladies, lets hope that Randy Orton is very welcoming"

 **A/N So thats the end, of course there is a part two, called Perfection has it's price. Hopefully this chapter answered all questions and the next story will answer many more. Onwards we go!**


End file.
